yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Monarch
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Monarca" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Monarch" (, Tei), also referred to as "Emperor" in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V'' manga, is a series in the OCG/''TCG'' and anime, and an archetype in the manga, that is focused on Tribute Summoning. They are used by The Light Brigade members in the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime, Sylvio Sawatari in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga, and by Kyoji Mikado in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V The Strongest Duelist Yuya!! manga. While a series in the OCG/''TCG, the card "Dark Advance" supports the "Monarchs" as an archetype in the manga only. The "Monarchs" may be the rulers of the Duel Monsters Spirit World, due to their names. Each of them is Level 6 (with the exception of "Zaborg" and "Tenmataitei", who are Level 5), has 2400 ATK and 1000 DEF and has a unique ability that activates upon its own Tribute Summon (except "Tenmataitei"), although "Kuraz the Light Monarch" and "Delg the Dark Monarch" do not require that they be Tribute Summoned or even Normal Summoned to trigger their abilities. They often have effects dealing with removing cards from the field. Each has an Attribute reflective of the element they control. ''Shadow Specters introduced the "Mega Monarchs", a series of upgraded forms for each "Monarch". All "Mega Monarchs" released so far are Level 8, can be Tribute Summoned by Tributing another monster that was Tribute Summoned, and have 2800 ATK and 1000 DEF, as well as upgraded effects based on their element (e.g. "Granmarg the Mega Monarch" destroys 2 Set cards instead of one, and if Tribute Summoned by Tributing an EARTH monster, allows the player to draw a card). Additionally, there is an archetype of "Monarch" Spell and Trap Cards (including cards like "March of the Monarchs" and "The Monarchs Erupt") that are designed to support Tribute Summons and monsters with ATK and DEF similar to "Monarch" monsters, although they often prevent Summons from the Extra Deck. Many of these cards depict the transformation of a Monarch into their Mega Monarch form, and are released in the same sets as Mega Monarchs. Design ", "Mobius" and "Granmarg"]] Every "Monarch" monster has a large cloak either on its back and/or on its waist (in the cases of "Zaborg" and "Granmarg"). When evolved to their "Mega Monarch" form, each one of them presents similar characteristics to their original forms, with more armor and other changes related to their respective Attributes. Additionally, they are all seen carrying a giant ring on their backs, which is also present with "Ehther" and "Erebus". Membros Level 6 Original Each of the original Monarchs has a Trigger Effect that activates when it is Tribute Summoned. There is also a corresponding Mega Monarch, Vassal, and Spell/Trap Card for each. Adicional "Delg" and "Kuraz" were both released after the original Monarchs. They both have Trigger Effects that activate when Normal or Special Summoned, and cannot attack the turn they are Normal or Special Summoned. "Angmarl" is original to the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga. Like the original Monarchs, it has a Trigger Effect that activates when it is Tribute Summoned. Nível 8 Both Level 8 Monarchs (which are neither Mega Monarchs) can be Tribute Summoned by tributing a Tribute Summoned monster, an effect that activates when they are Tribute Summoned, and a Quick Effect. There is also a corresponding Vassal and Spell/Trap Card for each. Estilo De Jogo "Monarch" Decks tend to be very aggressive and powerful, because "Monarchs" destroy the opponent's assets just by hitting the Field, and they are strong enough in ATK to be able to press their advantage and destroy nearly any lower-Level monster the opponent may happen to use in response. "Monarchs" have no real weaknesses other than Decks that strictly run "Zombie World", which almost completely shuts down the "Monarchs", and their insatiable need to generate Tribute fodder for more "Monarchs" to be Summoned and that they cannot use their effects when Special Summoned (with the exceptions of "Kuraz" and "Delg".) Estratégias De Contador "Monarchs" can be difficult to overcome due to the fact that they destroy cards simply by appearing, but there are still some good strategies against them. These include: * "Forced Back", "Solemn Warning" and "Pulling the Rug": These cards negate the Summon of "Monarchs", and thereby their effects, and remove them from the field, essentially wasting the "Monarch" user's efforts. * "Mask of Restrict", "Fog King" or "Zombie World": These cards effectively prevent Tribute Summons and as a result prevent "Monarchs" from hitting the field and activating their effects (except for "Kuraz" or "Delg" since their effects activate when Normal Summoned without a Tribute or when Special Summoned too). However, Zombie World is unable to stop the summon of Erebus the Underworld Monarch, as it is a Zombie-Type monster to start off with. * "Vanity's Fiend", "Vanity's Ruler", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo" and "Archlord Kristya": These cards can completely shut down "Frognarch"/"Formula Monarch" Decks, as they rely heavily on Special Summoning to get out tribute fodder ("Treeborn Frog", namely) and Synchro Monsters. This is particularly deadly against builds that don't use "Soul Exchange" or "The Monarchs Stormforth. * "By Order of the Emperor", "Destiny HERO - Plasma" and "Skill Drain": These cards negate on-field effects, turning "Monarchs" into beat-sticks. "Grave of the Super Ancient Organism" can be used to limit "Kuraz" and "Delg" use, but it is not recommended since it targets only Special Summoned monsters and they can still be Tributed if needed. * "Intercept": Lets you take control of a "Monarch" right when it gets Summoned which can be a nasty surprise for most "Monarch" users. * "Blast Held by a Tribute": Even more destructive than a "Mirror Force" since it also inflicts damage, but not as reliable as other methods of getting the better of "Monarchs", since there is a chance that they will destroy this card before they attack. * "Turbo Warrior": Its effect makes him immune to the effects of "Zaborg", "Raiza", "Caius" and "Kuraz". It has just enough ATK to be able to destroy any of them in battle. * "Rivalry of Warlords": This card prevents having more than one Type of monsters on the field. It also prevents a new Type from being Summoned, including Tribute Summoning; so if the opponent controls a "Gravekeeper's Spy", they cannot Tribute it to Summon any "Monarch" (except for "Delg"). "Gozen Match" is not recommended as an alternative as most Tributes are DARK and "Caius" is the most used "Monarch". * "Ritual Cage" and "Hymn of Light": These cards protect Ritual Monsters from most "Monarchs" and makes them waste their effect. * "The Huge Revolution is Over": Stops "Kuraz" or "Mobius" from destroying your cards, and then you get rid of them for quite some time by having them banished. * "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon": This monster can negate any monster's effect that targets a level 5 or higher monster on the field and destroy it, meaning it can protect itself from any Monarch's effect, and if you don't select him as a target, it can also negate the activation of the effect of a level 5 or higher monster and destroy it. Moreover, if this monster destroy a monster with its effect, it gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster ATK. Note also that even if you don't use your monarchs' effects, this monster still has 2500 ATK points, so it can easily handle any monarch in battle (except for the Mega Monarchs). ** "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" can be even deadlier against "Monarchs" because it negate the activation of any Level monster's effect, as well as gain the ATK power of that monster whenever it battles a Level 5 or higher monster. Tipos De Deck Monarca Básico "March of the Monarchs" will protect any Tribute Summoned monsters from being targeted or destroyed by card effects, while "Return of the Monarchs" allows you to search for a "Monarch" every time you Tribute Summon. Since the aforementioned cards prevent the player from Summoning monsters from the Extra Deck, the Deck rarely utilizes Synchro Monsters or Xyz Monsters, although it's still possible to Summon them occasionally. This disadvantage, however, also allows the Deck to run "The Seal of Orichalcos", which can bring all your "Monarchs" up to a hefty 2900 ATK. "Treeborn Frog" is very ineffective in this build due to the consistent presence of Continuous Spell Cards, so "The Monarchs Stormforth" (better with "Escalation of the Monarchs") are highly recommended both to create Tribute fodder and remove the opponent's powerful monsters from the field. "The First Monarch" works very well in this type of Deck, providing walls against the opponent's attacks, Tribute fodder for "Monarchs" and, at the cost of a discard, the ability to change its Attribute and count as two Tributes. This allows you to take advantage of the effects of "Granmarg the Mega Monarch" and "Mobius the Mega Monarch". "Spell Striker" also works well in this variant due to the large number of Spells. Like any "Monarch" Deck, it suffers from potential bad opening hands. "Pot of Duality" is recommended to help remedy this, and provide extra Spells for "Spell Striker" to banish. Overall, the Deck's wins can usually be attributed to successive "Monarch" Summons (and therefore searches from "Return") each turn, with "March" protecting them from card effects. Due to the goal of always having a "Monarch" on the field, the Deck can easily take advantage of the "The Monarchs Awaken" to make "Monarchs" unaffected by card effects, as well as "Grisaille Prison" to combat the opponent's Synchro and Xyz Monsters. Deck Monstros de Efeito * Ehther the Heavenly Monarch * Erebus the Underworld Monarch * Caius the Shadow Monarch/Caius the Mega Monarch * Raiza the Storm Monarch/Raiza the Mega Monarch * Granmarg the Rock Monarch/Granmarg the Mega Monarch * Mobius the Frost Monarch/Mobius the Mega Monarch * Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch/Thestalos the Mega Monarch * Zaborg the Thunder Monarch/Zaborg the Mega Monarch * Angmarl the Fiendish Monarch * Obelisk The Tormentor * Slifer The Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra * The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode * The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix * Dark Armed Dragon * Light and Darkness Dragon * Eidos the Underworld Squire * Edea the Heavenly Squire * Ra's Disciple * Tenmataitei * Illusory Snatcher * Tragoedia/Gorz the Emissary of Darkness/Battle Fader * Dandylion * Level Eater * Majiosheldon * Spell Striker/Spell Strider Monstros Pêndulo * Pandora's Jewelry Box Magias * Tenacity of the Monarchs * Strike of the Monarchs * The Monarchs Stormforth * Return of the Monarchs * March of the Monarchs * Domain of the True Monarchs * Pantheism of the Monarchs * Double Summon * Dragonoid Generator Armadilhas * The First Monarch * The Monarchs Erupt * Escalation of the Monarchs * By Order of the Emperor * Oath of Companionship * The Prime Monarch * Grisaille Prison * Reinforce Truth Monarch Control Monarch Control is a Deck that quickly Special Summons monsters to the Field and Tribute those monsters to Summon a "Monarch" monster and activate their effects to gain more Field advantage. Some good Tributes are "Spell Striker", "Samsara Kaiser", "Marshmallon" and many more. Each "Monarch" has unique effects to gain Field advantage when Tribute Summoned, this will be the key of winning with this Deck. The "Treeborn Monarch combo" might work at this Deck, since "Treeborn Frog" shall always be Summoned from your Graveyard, allowing a Tribute fodder for the Monarchs. "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness" is a great addition to this Deck because this can be Tributed for "Monarchs" and when your Field is empty, you can Special Summon this. "Light and Darkness Dragon" is also a great addition because it will protect the "Monarchs" from getting destroyed and when this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon a monster from your graveyard to be Tributed for a "Monarch". Also, a good addition to this Deck would be some 'searchers' like "Mystic Tomato" or "Shining Angel" because if it is destroyed by battle, you can search for another monster, ensuring a monster to Tribute for a "Monarch" during your next turn. Macro Monarca This Deck relies on reusing the effects of "D.D. Survivor" and "D.D. Scout Plane" with the help of "Macro Cosmos" and/or "Dimensional Fissure", which will allow the said monsters to keep coming back each End Phase, allowing you to Tribute Summon a "Monarch" each turn. Other cards that are commonly used in this Deck are "Cyber Valley," some of the other "D.D." monsters, like "D.D. Warrior Lady", "Soul Absorption", which can give its controller massive Life Point gain each turn, and "Gravekeeper's Servant", which can make a lock for all of your opponent's monsters, preventing them from attacking for as long as they cannot send a card from their Deck to their Graveyard. You can use "Enemy Controller" to Tribute a "Survivor" or "Scout Plane" and take control of one of your opponents monsters. Then Tribute it for a "Monarch", and the "Scout Plane" or "Survivor" will return in the End Phase. Monstros de Efeito * "Monarchs" , especially "Caius" and "Delg" * D.D. Scout Plane * D.D. Survivor * D.D. Warrior Lady * Cyber Valley * Battle Fader Magias * Soul Release * Dimensional Fissure * Chaos Zone * Reinforcement of the Army * Enemy Controller Armadilhas * Macro Cosmos Perfect Circle Monarch This Deck uses the "Destiny HERO" engine to get an advantage in their game, but with the banning of "Destiny HERO - Disk Commander", it has become less effective. These are Graveyard based Decks that can easily bring out a Level 8 Synchro Monster or draw cards. Gadget Monarch This Deck relies on using "Gadgets" to continuously add new "Gadgets" to the hand to serve as tribute fodder, along with obvious tribute fodder monsters such as "Treeborn Frog". Gadget Monarch Monstros de Efeito * Any Monarchs, especially the two "Granmargs" * Treeborn Frog * Red Gadget * Yellow Gadget * Green Gadget * Cyber Dragon * Cyber Valley * Level Eater * Jester Confit Magias * One for One * Chain Summoning * The Monarchs Stormforth * Double Summon * Iron Call Armadilhas * Reckless Greed Plantar Formula Reis This Deck has a similar purpose to "Frognarchs". You have "Tytannial, Princess of Camellias" to give the ability to stop you opponent. You have "Spore" as a tuner. You also have "Dandylion", "Naturia Pineapple", "Naturia Cherries" and "Treeborn Frog" as tribute fodder. You can also use "Mark of the Rose" to gain "Monarch" control. The downside to this Deck is that if you cannot main only Beast-Type and Plant-Type monsters in your Graveyard, "Naturia Pineapple" becomes useless. Or you run the "Genex Undine" engine with "Genex Controller" to thin the Deck with the help of the Plant-Type monsters. You will always have a hand and keep something on the field. Monstros de Efeito * Gigaplant * Dandylion * Lonefire Blossom * Lord Poison * Naturia Pineapple * Naturia Cherries * Naturia Beans * Spore * Treeborn Frog * Tytannial, Princess of Camellias * Genex Undine * Genex Controller Magias * Mark of the Rose Armadilhas Monarcas De Deck Adicional This Deck works very similarly to other "Monarch" Decks in regards to Normal Summoning the "Monarchs". However, it also utilizes Special Summoning in the "Squire" and "Super Quant" engines. The initial strategy is to use "Edea the Heavenly Squire" to Summon "Eidos the Underworld Squire" to give you an extra Normal Summon for a "Monarch". The "Super Quant" engine works through using "Super Quantum Blue Layer" and "Super Quantum Red Layer". "Emergency Teleport" is used to Special Summon "Super Quantum Blue Layer" to search "Super Quantum Red Layer".The effect of "Domain of the True Monarchs" allows for just one Tribute for your Normal Summon of a Level 8 "Monarch" via "Super Quantum Blue Layer". With the announcement of "Supreme King Z-ARC" in Maximum Crisis, a variant of Monarchs appeared, which revolves around using "Zaborg the Mega Monarch" to send multiples of Dragon-Type Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Pendulum Monsters (typically "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon", "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon", "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", and "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon") to the Graveyard, where they can be banished with "Dragon's Mirror" or "Miracle Synchro Fusion" to Fusion Summon at least one copy of "Zarc" with ease. This method can additionally Fusion Summon "Naturia Exterio" or "Ultimate Axon Kicker" in the same turn, by also sending copies of "PSY-Framelord Omega", "Naturia Barkion", and "Naturia Beast" to the Graveyard via "Zaborg". By sending "Predaplant Chimerafflesia" to the Graveyard with the effect of "Zaborg", "Miracle Synchro Fusion" becomes searchable for the Deck. Monstros de Efeito *Zaborg the Mega Monarch *Eidos the Underworld Squire *Edea the Heavenly Squire *Ehther the Heavenly Monarch *Erebus the Underworld Monarch *Super Quantum Red Layer *Super Quantum Blue Layer Monstros de Fusão *Naturia Exterio *Ultimate Axon Kicker *Predaplant Chimerafflesia *Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon *Supreme King Z-ARC Monstros Sincro *Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon *PSY-Framelord Omega *Naturia Beast *Naturia Barkion Monstros Xyz *Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon *Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon Magias *Dragon's Mirror *Miracle Synchro Fusion *Reinforcement of the Army *Domain of the True Monarchs *Return of the Monarchs *The Monarchs Stormforth *Burial from a Different Dimension *Emergency Teleport *One for One Armadilhas *The Prime Monarch Trivia * "Return of the Monarchs" may be a reference to the Star Wars movies, in which case, further support for the "Monarchs" may also contain this reference, such as a plausible translation for "Ambush of the Monarchs" being "The Monarchs Strike Back". * The names of the four new monsters in the Emperor of Darkness Structure Deck starts with "E" ("Ehther", "Erebus", "Eidos" and "Edea"). Categoria:Arquétipos